Typical Fairy Tales
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: Another Nalu! I got the idea for this story after I saw this one picture. Nalu one-shot!


**Me:** Another Nalu! I got the idea for this story after I saw this one picture. It's another one-shot with Nalu!

**Aquarius:** Well, duh. Stop saying things that are obvious. It makes you look dumb.

**Me:** I was only saying it for my readers...

**Aquarius:** And I'm telling you don't. You look dumb. Oh wait, nevermind. You are already.

**Me:** (- -;) Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

In typical fairy tales, the dragon captures the princess.

_"Natsu!" Happy flew over the both of us after Natsu had defeated the fake Salamander. "The military's coming here!"_

_Lucy saw his eyes widen as he smacked his forehead. "Crap! I can't get into trouble with the Council again!"_

_Taking her hand, he started running the opposite direction with her. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Lucy cried as she was dragged along. "Do you __**want**__ to get me involved?"_

_Grinning, he looked back at her and said, "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?"_

_Realizing what Natsu was actually doing, she smiled back and nodded. "Yeah!"_

But in this fairy tale, the dragon and the princess run away together.

* * *

In typical fairy tales, the princess falls in love with the prince.

_Lucy never really knew when it happened. Or how it happened; to be exact._

_When Natsu had first brought her to Fairy Tail, she was grateful. She really was. After all, he had brought her to the guild of her dreams. She couldn't have wished for anything better._

_But when he suggested to become partners, and then team members, she began to have doubts. It couldn't be, right? He was just being nice. There was no need to start to develop feelings for him. Romantic feelings; to be specific. He __**was**__ just a friend._

_Or was he?_

_And then he made that vow to hunt down anyone who made her cry. And that he would protect her with his life. Surely he didn't do that just because they were friends, right?_

_Then that happened._

_"Lucy, I love you."_

_All those confusions and doubts seemed to fly away when he said that to her. And the answer to that statement became clear._

_"I love you too."_

But in this fairy tale, the princess falls in love with the dragon.

* * *

In typical fairy tales, the prince saves the princess.

_"This is a sky prison, girl!" The Master of Phantom Lord wheezed, still clutching his sore groin that Lucy had kicked. "There's no way out of here unless you fall to your death!"_

_Trembling, Lucy looked down below towards the ground and then behind her, where Phantom Lord's Master was still hunched over in pain._

_Closing her eyes, she started to take small steps in front of her. You're there, aren't you? She thought as she felt her foot reach nothing and then fall forward. She felt the wind cut through her hair as she fell head first towards the oncoming ground. Natsu!_

_"Lucy!" She gasped as strong arms wrapped around her waist and break her fall as she and her rescuer tumbled to the ground._

_I knew it… "I knew you'd be there, Natsu!"_

But in this fairy tale, the dragon saves the princess.

* * *

In typical fairy tales, the princess and the prince live happily ever after.

_"Congratulations!" Waving back to the guild members who repeatedly chorused that word, Lucy stepped out of the guild and started to walk home. A few months ago, it had been quiet but now it was near impossible to keep it a secret. It was beginning to be noticeable anyway._

_Climbing the stairs to her apartment, Lucy stopped at the top landing to catch her breath for a moment. Even the short walk up the stairs was becoming troublesome for her._

_She dug out her key and opened the door. Before she could step in, however, she was assaulted with a tight hug. "I'm home, Lucy!"_

_Hugging Natsu back, she smiled and closed the door behind her. "So how was the job?" She asked._

_"Great. I actually completed it without destroying anything, so I got the reward money."_

_Lucy smiled back and sat down on the bed. "I wish I could've gone."_

_"But you know why you couldn't."_

_She nodded and touched her hand to her stomach. "Yeah. I know."_

_Kneeling down in front of her, Natsu took Lucy's hand away and pressed his ear up against her stomach. Surprised, she exclaimed, "N-Natsu! What are you doing?"_

_"Shh!" He said, pressing his finger to his lips. "I'm trying to listen!"_

_Understanding what he was doing, she smiled softly and ran her fingers through his pink locks._

_"I still can't believe it." She whispered._

_They decided to name her Layla, after Lucy's mother._

_"You're going to be a dad, Salamander."_

But in this fairy tale, the dragon and the princess live happily ever after.

But this isn't a typical fairy tale.

This is the story of the destined meeting of the dragon and the princess.

This is the story of Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**Me:** So how was it? I think this is one of my better stories.

**Aquarius:** No. It was horrible.

**Me:** *sighs* Please leave reviews on how I could make my story better. Thanks! (Also, I feel like I'm writing too much Nalu. Tell me if you guys want something else, ok?)


End file.
